


Unbreak My Heart

by K_Rob3



Series: The Courage to Hope [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Rob3/pseuds/K_Rob3
Summary: Kara is nearly hysterical with grief over the loss of Argo and the other Earths in the Multiverse. Kate is desperate to stop her from using the book and, potentially, destroying herself. After a little chat with Sara Lance, Kate gets through to Kara the only way she knows how.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: The Courage to Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629943
Comments: 21
Kudos: 196





	Unbreak My Heart

Kate stood there and watched Kara walk away, anguish and defeat in every line of her body. Being a woman of action, the newest person to take up the mantle of the bat felt utterly useless. 

“Paragon of Courage my ass,” Kate mumbled aloud. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to figure out what to do. Right now saving all of space and time paled in comparison to trying to unbreak Supergirl’s heart. 

“Hey,” a voice snapped Kate out of her thoughts and she found herself staring at Sara Lance. 

“Hey,” Kate answered, mustering up some of her usual confidence and bravado. The woman in front of her intimidated the shit out of her and she wasn’t entirely sure why. There was something about the blonde that was both criminally sexy and unapproachably deadly. 

“You okay?” Sara asked, staring at Kate like she already knew the answer to every question she’d ever ask. 

Kate tried to brush off the concern, but found that lying to Sara was next to impossible, “Not really. This is all crazy and overwhelming.”

“And,” Sara smirked, “You’re worried about Kara. And that makes you want to tell the world, and every version of it, to go to hell, doesn’t it?”

Kate looked surprised then guilty then defensive. Sara’s smirk only grew. 

“It’s alright,” Sara finally said, “I understand and I’ve been there more times than I can count at this point.”

“I’m not in love with her,” Kate felt the need to explain, “It’s just…she’s so sad. And she’s really the only person I know here and I care about her. We need her.”

Sara nodded, “Trust me, I understand. The Danvers sisters have a way of making you want to win a war and making you believe you actually can. Not that they aren’t perfectly capable of kicking ass themselves.”

“I’m afraid she’s going to do something to get herself hurt or killed,” Kate confessed, “And while I’d do anything to help her bring back those worlds, I just can’t let her sacrifice herself to do it.”

Sara gave her the patented Sara Lance eyebrow hike and asked, “Are you sure you’re not in love with her?”

Kate gave as good as she got, “Are you sure you weren’t in love with her sister?”

Sara tossed her head back and laughed then said, “Touché. Look, there is way too much going on right now for any of us to get bogged down in too many side emotions or agendas. The best thing you can do for Kara is to keep reminding her that there is a bigger picture and that we will figure this out.”

Kate nodded, but didn’t comment. She didn’t know how in the world she was going to stop Supergirl if the Woman of Steel decided she was going to do something, consequences be damned. 

Sara, once again, seemed to read her mind, “Kate, I’m betting that you and I are a lot alike. We tend to act and react. Go with your gut and trust yourself. We’re in a crisis right now. You can handle Kara, I’m sure of it.”

Kate’s hand unconsciously went to the device in her pocket. The little kryptonite emitter that the alternate Bruce Wayne had used to destroy Superman. 

Sara shook her head, “I’m not talking about your little gadget. Though, I gotta say, I’m a little pissed you held onto it and you should tell Kara you have it. I mean, be her friend, Kate. You seem to be the only person getting through to her right now. Do what you have to do to keep her grounded and safe.”

With that final thought, Sara patted Kate’s shoulder and walked away. Kate leaned against the wall again and drew the emitter out of her pocket. She stared at it for several moments then shoved it back into her pocket. She needed to find Kara. 

*****

After their chat with Lex, Kate chased Kara out of the holding area. On one hand she was riding pretty high at having roughed up one of the greatest criminal minds that ever existed, but the biggest part of her was worried about Kara. 

She finally caught up to her in the hallway and dragged her into one of the rooms of the Waverider. 

“Kara, you can’t use the book!” Kate was almost begging. 

“Kate, I have to do something. Lex is lying. That’s what he does! There has to be a way!”

Kate was rapidly running out of things to say. If Kara used the book it would, in all likelihood, destroy her and then everything would, truly, be lost. 

“Kara, please,” Kate did beg, “I know you don’t trust The Monitor, I don’t either. None of us do. But you have to trust that everyone else has the same goal. We will stop this and bring everyone back.”

“I can’t, Kate,” Kara’s eyes were filling with tears, “I can’t just wait. I have to do something. I like you, Kate, but you can’t stop me.”

Kate stared at her friend for a few moments then sighed and reached for her pocket, “Actually, I could.”

She drew the emitter from her pocket and watched Kara’s eyes grow round with shock then betrayal. But before Kara could say a word, Kate dropped the emitter to the floor and smashed with her booted foot. She then picked up the fainltly glowing pieces and tossed them in the trash chute. 

Kara looked both shocked and angry, “What the hell?”

“It was a parting gift from Bruce Wayne,” Kate answered, “I don’t really know why I held onto it. I never planned to use it.”

Kara was pissed, “Maybe you should have. Maybe that’s what it will take to keep me from doing what I need to do to bring my family back.”  
Kate sighed and Kara hugged the book tightly to her chest, as if to keep Kate from taking it from her. 

“You don’t understand, Kate,” Kara was openly crying, “I have to bring them back. I’ve lost everything. Again. And this time, I might lose Alex and Lena too. Do you have any idea what it’s like to watch your world destroyed, twice? To lose your family twice? To have all of this power, but have to sit by and just watch? I have to do something!”

Kara was near hysterics and Kate finally stopped thinking and just reacted. Before Kara could react, Kate spun her around pushed her up against the door, kissing her with a passion that surprised her. 

At first, the blonde simply reacted to the kiss, but in seconds she was participating. Tilting her head to gain better purchase for her lips. The book clattered to the floor as she brought her arms around Kate, bringing her closer. 

When they finally parted, both of them were breathing a little heavier and looking bewildered. 

“I’m sorry,” Kate finally said, bringing her hand up to gently brush Kara’s hair from her face, “I didn’t know what else to do.”

Kara stared at her, alternating between looking at her mouth and looking into her eyes. The kiss was certainly a surprise, but not entirely unwelcome. 

Kate was still stroking Kara’s cheek and waiting for her to say something. She wasn’t sure if the expression on Kara’s face was good or bad. 

“Kara?” Kate finally said.

Kara didn’t reply with words, instead she leaned in slowly and kissed her. This time, their lips met softly. Slowly, lips yielded to each other and parted to grant deeper exploration.

“Jesus!” Kate sighed when Kara’s lips left hers to blaze a path across her jaw and down her neck. 

Kara raised her head, touching her forehead to Kate’s, “I know.”

They stared at each other, green and blue locked in a swirling vortex of emotion and surprised desire. 

“Please,” Kate whispered, loathe to break whatever spell had been cast, “Please stay with me, Kara. I swear on every life Kate Kane has across the multiverse that I will do whatever it takes to help you find a way to bring your family back. But I can’t do any of this without you.”

Kara sighed, “Alright. I promise. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” Kate answered, relief making the tension in her body finally relax. She looked shyly at Kara, thinking that Woman of Steel felt incredibly soft against her body. 

Kara was staring at her, a question in her eyes.

“What is it?” Kate asked, “Do I need to apologize for kissing you?”

Kara gave her a half smile and shook her head, “No. I’m just a little embarrassed.”  
Kate smirked, “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Is it because you’ve never kissed a woman before?”

“No,” Kara said, “I mean, I haven’t ever kissed a woman before. It’s just that I feel like I’ve been very selfish.”

Kate backed up a bit and took Kara’s hands in her own, “You’re scared and hurt, Kara. It’s completely understandable. You’re allowed to be a little selfish. Just don’t get yourself killed.”

Kara nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kate caught it with her thumb and cupped Kara’s cheek. 

“Kate?” Kara’s voice held question.

“Yeah?”

“Can we make it not hurt for just a little bit?” Kara’s eyes reflected hope, desperation and desire. 

Kate slid her jacket off and took one of Kara’s hands as she started backing toward the bed, “Yes.”

*****  
A hour or so later, Kate and Kara were entwined together in the center of the bed. Kate lay on top of Kara, kissing her slowly as Kara’s hands gently raked up and down Kate’s back. When they stopped kissing, Kate slid to the side and Kara rolled over to rest her head on Kate’s chest. 

Their naked bodies touched all along their lengths and they took comfort in the closeness. 

“You okay?” Kara asked.

Kate kissed Kara’s head and pulled her closer, “Is it wrong to say I’m great, right now?”

Kara chuckled, “I hope not. Because I was thinking the same thing. I mean, I know that nothing has really changed in the last hour or so, but I feel really good.”

Kate sighed wistfully, “I really, really wish we could have done this differently?”

Kara raised her head from Kate’s shoulder and looked at her curiously, “Exactly how many different ways are there to do that?”

Kate laughed, “That’s not what I meant. Though, for the record, I could think of at least four other things I would love to do with you.”

Kara smiled and propped her head on her hand, waiting for Kate to continue and letting her mind drift, briefly, to what those four other things could possibly be. 

“No,” Kate continued, “What I meant was, I wish that we had time to stay here like this. So we could talk or process or just be, you know?”

“I do,” Kara confirmed, “If this had happened under normal circumstances I’m fairly sure I would be processing the hell out of this. And, later, when things are back to normal, I’m sure I will.”

“Do you think you’ll regret it?” Kate asked, genuinely curious.

Kara traced one of Kate’s tattoos with her finger tip and said, “No. I won’t regret it. But in addition to the ‘never had a sex with a woman’ thing, I’ve also never been a casual sex kind of person.”

“Neither have I,” Kate answered then smiled at the look on Kara’s face, “Does that surprise you?”

Kara looked embarrassed, “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t,” Kate assured her, “And this is what I’m talking about. I wish we had time to discuss these things.”

“I see what you mean,” Kara answered. 

Kate stared at Kara’s beautiful face, seeing the open, honest, and earnest woman she’d come to call a friend. 

“Kara, we may not have a lot of time, but I want you to hear this. I’d be lying if I said I never wondered about the possibility of ‘us’. From the moment I met you I liked you. A lot. At first it was just raw attraction, but it quickly became more than that. If circumstances were different, I would love to ask you out, take you to dinner, go on long walks, whatever just to spend time with you and get to know you. I could never and would never be casual about you. I don’t like this happened during a crisis situation, but I’m not sorry it happened. And when this is over, whether I get to take you on that date or we decide to just be friends, I will never think of this or you as casual.”

A feeling unlike anything Kara had ever experienced before swept through her body. No one, not Mon’El or even Lena had ever elicited the raw, unencumbered emotion that Kate had with just a few, honest words. But, Kate was right, they didn’t have time explore or even even think about “what ifs”. But that didn’t stop her from wondering if Kate just might be exception to her seemingly unending string of heart break. 

Kara kissed Kate sweetly then put her head back down on her chest, sighing as Kate wrapped her arm securely around her shoulder. 

“I should probably warn you about something,” Kara said, lightly kissing a perfectly positioned breast.

“What’s that?” Kate gasped a little at the feel of Kara’s lips on her sensitive flesh.

“Taking me to dinner isn’t cheap. It takes a lot of fuel to keep me going.”

Kate laughed and pulled Kara on top of her, using her hands to cup Kara’s face, “Good thing I’m heir to the Wayne Fortune then, huh?”

Kara’s eyes twinkled. They kissed and quickly made love again.

After they finished and got dressed, Kate walked over and picked up the book, holding it for Kara. The blonde looked at it then shook her head and asked Kate to take it back to Sara’s office.  
Before they walked through the door, Kara drew Kate into a brief kiss then hugged her tightly. 

“Thank you, Kate,” Kara whispered in her ear. 

“We’ll figure this out, Kara,” Kate answered back, “I swear we will.”

Kara stepped back, determination written all over her face, “I know. Be careful, okay? You say you can’t do this without me, but I can’t do this without you either. You can’t have Hope without Courage.”

“And there’s no Courage without Hope,” Kate answered. 

With that, Kara opened the door and set off down the hallway toward the bridge. Kate watched her go, a fond smile on her face and a new determination filling her. They were going to win this. They were going to stop the Anti-Monitor and bring the other worlds back. And maybe, just maybe, more than Kara’s heart would be unbroken.


End file.
